Conventional radios utilize radio metrics to adjust the rate of transfer of information from one source to another. The radio metrics may be, for example, BER (Bit Error Rate) and RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication). The metrics are typically found in WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) and WAN (Wide Area Network) networks such as 3G, LTE (Long Term Evolution), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), and WiFi systems. In these systems, the rate at which a wireless device can exchange data with another wireless device is proportional to the distance between the wireless devices. For example, the shorter the distance between the wireless devices, the faster the transmission of data between the wireless devices. Thus, the rate of data transmission changes relative to the distance between the wireless devices exchanging data. The data remains the same regardless of the distance between the wireless devices, and thus the time it takes to transfer the data increases as the distance between the devices increases.